What Lies Below
by shadybitch
Summary: Maria's secret is out, and if she's not gonna do anything about it, Steve will.


**A/N -** I know I have two stories in progress, and I'll get on them next week, but I had to write this. It's been bugging me for like a month now and I had to get it out of my system. It's simple, short and fluff-ish and I don't know if it's any good but oh well. I apologize for all the mistakes and the crappy writing, it was written in a bit of a rush. Hope you enjoy, xoxo.

* * *

After the press conference and the "small" reception Tony held to officially introduce the new additions on the Avengers team to the world, they all headed to the Avengers Tower for a small after party. Tony, Pepper, Steve, Maria, Clint, Nat, Thor, Jane, Vision, Wanda, Rhodes and Sam, all of them huddled up in couches and chairs, sipping drinks and making lazy small talk.

At some point they started talking about past relationships and relationships in general, and after Rhodes told a tale of his latest conquer – that turned out to be a creepy groupie – they all share a laugh and the conversation dies.

"So, Hill," Tony starts after a few moments of silence. "Which Avenger would you hook up with?"

"Where did that come from?" Maria jokes but she's clearly uncomfortable at being in the spotlight.

Tony just shrugs. "I'm just curious. Which one of us, and that includes the New Avengers, would you bang?"

"Who says I want to bang any of you?" Maria answers simply.

"Um, ouch," Tony fakes offence, then insists "come on, there's gotta be one of us that tickles your pickle. Is it Natasha?"

Some of them gasp, some of them laugh, some just stare at them expectantly.

"It's not," Natasha says taking a sip of her beer. When everyone looks at her, she adds with a shrug "I checked."

Again, some of them gasp, some of them laugh, some just stare at them wide eyed.

Maria rolls her eyes at her friend and chuckles. She actually remembers that day, even though it was ages ago, back when they started working together for S.H.I.E.L.D. Maria actually considered the redhead's offer for a second (she's not opposed to the idea of experimenting with the ladies) but she was really focused on her work back then – something that hasn't changed – and she needed more a friend than a hook up. And that's how she and Nat ended up here.

"Okay, TMI guys," Pepper says shaking her head with amusement. "TMI."

"I actually think that was a very relevant information, thank you Miss Romanoff," Tony says and ignores Pepper's glare. "But now I'm even more curious, who can top the Black Widow? Who is it that stole Natasha's role in Hill's wildest fantasies?"

"You're unbelievable," Rhodes comment looking at Tony.

"Like you're not curious," Tony challenges. "Everyone wants to know but as always I'm the only one with the balls to ask. So, Hill, pick your Avenger or else…"

"What? You're gonna fire me?" Maria asks, challenging back. "Pepper would never let you."

Everyone laughs while the ginger nods her approval.

"You're not gonna answer me willingly?" Tony asks again and Maria just stares at him. "This is your last chance. Which Avenger makes you all hot and bothered and warm inside?"

When his question is met with silence as Maria just casually sips her beer, and everyone else's attention starts to disperse, Tony turns to Wanda. "Who is she thinking about?" he asks the Witch.

"Captain America," Wanda answers without hesitation.

Later, looking back at this moment, Maria hates herself for not keeping her cool. She could've just acted like it wasn't true – not that anyone would believe her, they all know how powerful Wanda's skills are and that she wouldn't be mistaken – or at least could've acted like it was no big deal. But she was taken by surprised with the low blow, and she had just taken a sip of her drink, which she spilled the second the words came out of Wanda's mouth.

A palpable awkwardness fell over the room.

"By the chilling silence I gather I'm not the only one shocked by this," Tony comments.

"That was a low blow, you had no right!" it's the only thing Maria manages to say to Stark over her own shock and embarrassment. This so wasn't supposed to happen.

"And when did I ever play fair?" Tony says back, matter-of-factly.

"Tony, do shut up now, please," Pepper says between gritted teeth.

Maria feels betrayed, and she's not sure why. It's not like these people are actually her friends (maybe Nat and Clint but that's because they go way back). But she can't help looking at Wanda – someone she learned to respect and maybe even admire these last few months they've been working together with all the New Avengers training – and asks "Why would you do that?"

"He deserved to know," Wanda answers simply.

"Why on earth Stark deserved to know that?"

"Not him," the Witch says. "Him," she clarifies, pointing to Steve.

Everyone's eyes falls on Cap, except Maria's. She can't look at him right now, she can't look at anyone else either. So she gets up and leaves the room without a word.

"Someone should go after her," Rhodes suggests.

"No," Natasha cuts him off. "It'll only make things worse. Give her space and let her cool down a little," she says and then turns to Tony "Then you go and apologize for being a jerk."

Tony opens his mouth to argue but judging by everyone's glare he knows it's a lost battle. "Fine! But I don't understand why I'm the only one being condemned by this! The Witch was the one who told everybody who Ice Queen is hot for!"

"He deserved to know," Wanda just says again.

"It's more than physical attraction, isn't it?" Vision asks, looking at Wanda. "It's not just about sex, there's something else. That's why you think he deserved to know; that's why you said it."

The Witch looks back at him, surprised but glad for the understanding. "She was never going to tell him."

"Wait, hold on," Tony says holding up his hand. "Are you guys saying that Hill's in love with Cap or something?"

"Okay, let's stop talking about me like I'm not here," Steve says getting angry. "In fact, let's stop talking about this altogether. You," he points at Tony, "that's was low even for you, you shouldn't have done it and you will apologize later. And you," he points at Wanda, "I understand your intentions were noble, but you shouldn't have meddled. This was her secret, it should be her decision to share or not. That's what we do in a team, we respect each other and respect each other's decisions even when we don't understand them. That goes to all of you; this is a private matter and none of you should meddle. This only concerns her."

"And you," Sam says, looking knowingly at him.

"Only if she lets me, which I'm not sure she will since I'm quite certain she felt ambushed. I know I did," he sighs. Then he gets up, feeling stressed and already having a headache from all the thinking he knows it's coming his way. "I'm gonna go for a run. Please no more talking about this subject, even when neither of us is around."

* * *

Tony actually apologizes later that same day. Maria's still a little mad at him but she forgives him; he didn't do more than what he always does, and she's not his friend so why would he even bother treating her differently?

She waits for Wanda to apologize too but she doesn't. She does seem wary around Maria, but she doesn't seem to regret what she did, probably believing she did the right thing. Maria wants to be angry at her but she can't; somewhere deep down she appreciates Wanda's intentions even if she disagrees with her methods. I mean, she could at least share what Steve was thinking too, right? No, that's probably a terrible idea. Maria does not want to know what Steve thinks about the matter.

And that's sort of why Maria avoids Steve for the next two days. She convinces herself she's not being weak, she's just letting things fade into oblivion before engaging in any interaction with him, to save them both from the awkwardness. Steve would probably prefer this way too.

But she knows better. That's why she's not at all surprised when he knocks on her office door asking if she has a minute. She can't bring herself to send him away. One thing is avoiding him on corridors; another thing is to outright shut him down. They are friends, after all (or at least they were until two days ago). And he's looking at her with those blue puppy eyes.

"Only if it's just a minute," she's not going to fully give in though. He smiles and steps in, closing the door behind him. "What can I do for you, Captain?"

"Talk to me," he says simply, but the way he's looking at her says it all. She feels cornered, which is what she'd been trying to avoid all along.

"If it's about work, then talk to my assistant to set up a meeting," she says back. She doesn't mean to be harsh, but being cold is her automatic response to feeling pressured.

"It's not about work."

"Then we have nothing to talk about." Guess even friendship is out of the table now.

"Actually we do," he says, holding his ground. "I know the situation that prompted this wasn't ideal, and that was hardly my fault, but it happened and now we have to talk about it."

He appreciates his resolve; that's why she tries to talk her way out nicely. "It's not a big deal. I reacted the way I did because I felt… exposed. It's just my nature and all the secret agent training, I don't take well being exposed. But everything is fine, and really, it's not a big deal."

"So why have you been avoiding me for the past couple of days?" he insists. Always a soldier, doesn't know when to quit.

She thinks about lying to her teeth and claim she hasn't been avoiding him, but she respects him enough to not do that. "I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," she says and it's partially the truth so yay.

He softens a bit with this, but his resolve remains. "What makes me uncomfortable is not knowing where we stand."

This gives her a pause. She never considered his side on this. Steve is not the kind of a guy that just let things go easily and quietly, especially with people close to him. And she was – is? – his friend, so it must've been bothering him that she apparently intended to act like nothing ever happened. And that's a good thing, right? It means that he cares. But he cares about everyone and everything so it's not really that special.

She nods her acknowledgment and looks at him. "It doesn't change anything. What was said that day it really is not a big deal, it doesn't mean anything." The fact that she can't address what was said directly is a red flag. She just hopes Steve ignores it.

"What was said… it doesn't mean anything?" he asks skeptically. Damn, he's sharp as a knife.

"It's silly, honestly," she tries to devalue. "So I'm attracted to you, so what? I mean, look at you, can you really blame me? Probably every straight girl and gay man that crossed paths with you is attracted to you, it's not a big deal."

"Okay, one, I highly doubt that," he says back. "Two, I can't do anything about these people because I don't know them, but I know you. And three, Wanda kind of implied that it's not just attraction."

And then Maria feels the betrayal all over again. She figured they kept talking about it when she left that day but knowing that she was even more exposed than she anticipated made her feel nauseous.

"Are you fucking with me?" she bites back, hoping that the crass language will scare him away. He does wince at it, but he's not scared easily.

"So it is true?" he interprets – correctly – her angry reaction.

"Still doesn't change anything," she presses, wanting to shut this down once and for all. "What I feel is irrelevant, and you knowing it is not gonna make any difference in my life or in your life for that matter."

"But it does, Maria," he says and takes a bold step towards her. "It changes everything."

His determined attitude plus what he just said plus the use of her first name can be marked as the reason why she feels butterflies in her stomach and she melts a little.

As she doesn't protest – not verbally or physically – he takes another step. "I'm gonna tell you something now that I never told anyone before," he continues. "It's not to make us even, though this is a welcomed bonus, it's because you need to know this to understand what I'm… considering."

She frowns at him, confused by what he's getting at.

"Okay, here's the thing," he starts. "My whole life I had a problem with belonging, with having a home. It goes way back. I lost my parents at a young age and I didn't really have anyone else or anything else besides Bucky. He was the closest thing I had to a home. But then he joined the army and I sort of lost him too. I had no mission, no friends, no love. Then Dr Erskine brought me in and suddenly I felt like I belonged," he gets gazes out in the distance, a nostalgic gleam in his eyes. "I had a mission with the army, I had my friends Bucky and the Howling Commandos, and I had love with Peggy. I found home."

A dark expression crosses his features, but as soon as it appears it's gone. "Then I lost that too being frozen and etc. When I woke up here I felt like the skinny asthmatic Steve all over again, with no home. Things changed since then and I almost feel like I belong again. I have a mission and friends with the Avengers. Still something is missing though. I hadn't considered looking for it because I was very focused on adjusting to the new world and on my missions. Plus I hadn't really got over Peggy."

He turns back to look at Maria. "But now, after everything that happened lately, I decided that I can't just sit around and wait for something to fall from the sky. Life's too short and unpredictable to not pursue what you want. I have to search for home now, for everything that makes me feel whole. I just didn't have a clue on how to do that," he hesitates a bit, not sure how to express what's on his mind. "What Wanda said… it gave me hope. I still think she shouldn't have said it because it's a private matter, but I'd be lying if I said I don't appreciate the piece of information. Thinking about what she said opened my eyes to the possibility of having what was missing in my life. So yes, what happened actually changes everything."

He stops his rambling here and waits for her reaction. She doesn't give any because she doesn't know how to react. He just shared something really personal and it's kind of a lot to process in the moment. The only thing she's certain is the skeptical – maybe even cynical – part of her is speaking before she can really think on what she's saying. "So you're lonely and because I might have feelings for you we have to hook up or something?"

He winces at her cold tone. "That's what you got out of what I said?" he shakes his head, defeated. "Peggy was right. I really don't know how to talk to a woman."

Of course Captain America would found a way to claim the blame. She's not being a complete bitch, he's the one being stupid. If it was anyone else this probably would make her angrier, but it's Steve so it actually placates her angry. "I'm sorry Steve, but I just don't buy that because now you know I have feelings for you, you magically developed feelings for me too."

"But I didn't," he jumps at the chance to clarify things, a new glint in his eyes. "I always liked you, Maria. I never mused about pursuing you that way because, first, as I said, I was too hooked up on the past; and second, I never thought you'd see me as an option. I mean, you're a private person and very difficult to read. I never really grasped if you considered me your friend, let alone something more."

Well, that made sense. His interest on her seems out of the blue as much as her interest on him seemed out of the blue two days ago when the secret got out.

And Wanda's attitude makes more sense now too. He deserved to know because he was fighting a battle within himself exactly about this very issue. Maria was never going to tell him or show any sign for that matter, and he would never get around himself to overcome his issues, and they would probably live the rest of their lives unaware of the possibility. Maria's still upset with her, but she knows Wanda wound up doing them a favor.

She's silent for a couple of minutes musing about all this, and it's making Steve anxious. "Look, Maria, we're not making a lifelong commitment here. I know I talked about love and home but it was just the general context of what I was getting at. This is just me asking if there is a possibility. The way we started this wasn't ideal, but then again what in our lives is ever ideal, right? But I don't wanna scare or pressure you, so if you say no it's alright. No hard feelings. We'll still be friends," he pauses his rambling and regards her hesitantly. "We are friends, aren't we?"

She manages a small genuine smile. "I like to think that we are, and regardless of how this goes, we'll always be."

He nods with resolution. "Absolutely."

They remain silent for a little while. Steve is clearly nervous and expectant. He wants to easy her thoughts, say the right thing and make her feel good, but he knows that's not how it works. He's already said too much, it's time to give her space to sort things out.

Maria then looks up at him dead in the eye. "You're sure you want to try this? Really sure?"

"Yes, I am," he answers promptly. There's no room for hesitation now.

"Okay," she says nodding. After a second she adds "Then ask me properly."

Steve looks quizzically at her before it downs on him what she meant. He then opens his best boyish smile – that makes her insides melt a little – and asks shyly. "Maria, would you go out on a date with me?"

She smiles back at him. "Yes, Steve, I'd love to."

They would thank Wanda later. Maybe even ask her to be their firstborn's godmother.


End file.
